Noise pollution is a problem that people often encounter in everyday life. Generally, sounds that affect people's work, study and rest are called noise.
More and more electronic devices, while enriching people's everyday life, also bring about new noise pollution problems. For example, when a user is having a rest in the bedroom, perhaps other family members are watching TV in the living room, and at this time, if a sound that the TV set makes is too loud, the sound easily becomes noise, affecting the user's rest. For another example, when a user is listening to music through an audio system, at this time, the phone rings, and the user answers the phone and finds that the sound of the audio system is too loud, affecting the user's normal answering of the phone.
In the foregoing scenarios, the user often manually controls the volume key of the TV set or the audio system to adjust a volume, and then noise interference may be avoided, which has cumbersome steps and poor user experience.